Bleeding Love
by Storm of Skyclan
Summary: Emberclan Challenge given by Grasswing of Wingclan. This is a songfic, with the prompt of "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis. Leafpool visits WindClan territory shortly after she and Crowfeather leave each other for their own clans. She's looking for Crowfeather in order to apologize. What could possibly go wrong? Read and Review! Better than it sounds, I suck at doin summaries. Enjoy!


**Hey(again). It's another Emberclan Challenge by Grasswing of Wingclan. This is actually a small songfic with the song "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis as the prompt. I've got to admit, this one had me stumped for a while, before I thought of Leaf and Crow. So here goes? R&R please! :)**

* * *

What do you think you're doing here, Leafpool? You can't be here! My clanmates have just started to warm up to me again, no thanks to you! What do you mean? Why can't you be at the ThunderClan camp right now? Is something wrong in your clan? Should I go get Onestar? Oh! Well I've been dealing with my clan's mistrust and hostility, why can't you? You have to understand that us running away isn't going to go well with both clans, not just Thunderclan.

Wait, you were looking for me? Why? Were you so desperate to talk to me that you trekked all the way over to _WindClan _territory? You're going to get us in trouble with our leaders! Do you want me to get exiled or something? No, that was a rhetorical question, you aren't supposed to answer it! Well, what are you waiting for? Hurry up and say what you need to say, because I heard my clanmates talking about trying moonhigh hunting! Yeah, well I wasn't _trying _to be _nice_ by warning you!

Urgh! Just hurry up already! You ThunderClan cats can be _really slow. _

Leafpool, you do realize that no one can understand your words when you stutter and mumble like that! Speak up and talk clearly or leave! And I'm not grumpy or stressed! Leafpool… Don't make me drive you off my territory… So you really think StarClan is going to approve of this meeting? It goes against the Warrior Code, so I'm _pretty sure _StarClan disapproves this even more than me giving you a shallow scratch!

Wait… Back up a second… You've come to _apologize? _For causing me all this pain? You're sorry that you abandoned me and chose your clan above me? Leafpool, do you seriously think a simple apology is going to cover up everything that you've done? No? Then why have you come?

You want to… want to know if I still love you? What would be the point in that? Leafpool, I really think you should go. My clanmates will be coming around soon, and I don't want us to get into even more trouble than what we are in now! Oh, so you've decided to stay at this exact spot until I tell you? You won't go no matter what I do?

Oh dear, you do realize that I can knock you out and drag you to the border? Or call my clanmates here to politely _escort _you to the border? Oh please, I'm serious. If you think I'm joking around, you can leave this instance. Yes, I still want you to leave. Ok, Leafpool, I'll tell you if you promise that this is the last time we are going to meet like this. I need to be loyal to my clan now. You understand, right? Well, I've been thinking about this ever since our parting and...

I was closed off from love, and I didn't need the pain. Feathertail was enough, and it was all a waste. Love starts to fade, and before you know it you're falling. But something happened, for the first time I was with you. My heart melted until I found something true. And everyone's looking at me, because they think I'm crazy for loving you.

But I don't care what they think, I'm in love with you. My clanmates pull me away, but they don't get the truth. My heart's crippled by the love that they keep on destroying. You make me open up and I keep bleeding. I keep, keep bleeding, my love. I keep bleeding, because I keep, keep loving you. You cut me open.

I try my best not to hear, but they talk so loud. Their piercing sounds fill my ears, they're trying to fill me with doubt. Yet I know, that their goal is to keep me from falling again. But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your loving gaze. And in this world of Clans I see your face. Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going to betray them.

But I don't care what they do, I'm in love with you. My leader pulls me away, only you know the truth. My heart's crippled by the love they keep trying to destroy. You make me love you and I keep bleeding. I keep, keep bleeding for you. I keep bleeding, because I always will love you. You break me open.

And it's taking all of my strength, but they find it hard to believe. I'm wearing all these scars. They're there for everyone to see. I don't care what they see, I'm in love with you. Everyone pulls you away, but they don't know the truth. My heart's crippled by the war that I keep on fighting. I still love you and I keep bleeding: blood, soul, and love. I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding for you. I keep bleeding, I keep _dying _for you.

But it's no use, because I'm still bleeding. I'm still bleeding love. I'm still breathing, because I keep needing your love. I keep bleeding, because I love you.

* * *

**So how was it? :3 I know it's a little short, sorry... Review your opinions and criticism so next time I can do a songfic better! :D And don't forget to read all my other stories! Thanks for reading! **

**Storm of Skyclan (a.k.a. Storm)**


End file.
